Love is easy?
by Marie-chan11
Summary: suite de Love and go d'Olessya Nos deux jeunes prodiges du go expérimentent l'étrange sentiment que peut être l'amour, à peine conscients de combien celui-ci peut être fragile. Certains événements vont le leur faire prendre conscience. Première fic!
1. Chapter 1

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : M ( en fait je ne mets ce rating qu'en cas où, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Surtout Akira/Hikaru et quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC

Note : J'ai écrit cette fiction comme une suite à la merveilleuse histoire de Olessya « love and go ». Je ne saurais écrire aussi bien qu'elle mais j'espère que ma fic sera en cohérence avec la sienne. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

J'ai découvert Hikaru no Go, il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'ai tout simplement adoré. Je ne connais rien au go alors je vous prie de m'excuser si les termes y faisant référence sont employés à mauvais escient. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre Un

Une tension presque palpable régnait dans la pièce tandis que plusieurs joueurs, dont Waya, Isumi et Ochi, s'étaient regroupés autour du goban sur lequel s'affrontaient Shindô et Tôya. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une partie amicale et qui par conséquent, ne comportait aucun enjeu déterminant tel que l'obtention d'un nouveau dan.

Les coups étaient portés à une vitesse impressionnante mais personne ne s'en étonnait plus dès lors que ceux qui s'affrontaient étaient considérés comme les étoiles montantes du go. A première vue, il semblait que ce soit Tôya qui menait. Bien que rapide, chacun de ses mouvements était mesuré. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur de détermination si particulière qu'il n'avait que lorsque Shindô se trouvait face à lui. Quant à Shindô, son regard parcourait le jeu à la recherche de la moindre faille tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur l'éventail qu'il tenait en main. Waya serrait des dents en pensant qu'une fois encore, Shindô ne l'emporterait pas. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de frissonner en remarquant combien le gouffre entre son meilleur ami et lui s'étendait de jour en jour.

La surface du goban était presque remplie, ils s'approchaient de la fin. Akira en profita pour scruter son adversaire. Tandis qu'il explorait toutes les possibilités de mouvement, l'expression de Shindô changea presque imperceptiblement. Seul Tôya qui avait tellement l'habitude de jouer contre lui reconnut la lueur caractéristique qui était apparue dans le regard de son ami, celle qui signifiait qu'il avait trouvé comment se sortir d'une situation que quiconque aurait jugée désespérée. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur la partie, cherchant quelle faille avait pu repérer son adversaire et la vit. Certes, elle était infime et sans nul doute que personne d'autre que Shindô n'aurait été en mesure de l'apercevoir. Il lui suffisait d'un seul coup pour que l'avance minime qu'il conservait soit rattrapée sinon dépassée lors du yose.

Cependant, alors qu'il attendait avec anxiété que Shindô lui porte cette attaque redoutable, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur lorsque Shindô joua un coup inutile. Ses poings qui reposaient sur le coussin se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Son regard qui jusque-là n'était que déterminé se fit beaucoup plus dur, voire haineux. Lorsque la fin de la partie lui concéda la victoire d'un moku et demi, sans même procéder aux remerciements d'usage, le jeune homme se leva brusquement avec la souplesse d'un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Shindo toujours assis, leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet. Les regards des autres joueurs se tournèrent aussi vers Akira, et tous frémirent en sentant la colère dont irradiait le jeune homme.

« Sincèrement, je me demande comment tu peux te considérer comme mon rival en étant si stupide. » Les mots étaient tombés comme le couperet d'une guillotine, sèchement et violemment.

Waya, toujours prêt à prendre la défense de son meilleur ami, ripostait déjà :

« Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à ton a… » Il se mordit la langue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli dévoiler. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses camarades et soupira intérieurement de soulagement en se rendant compte que tous étaient bien trop préoccupés par l'attitude d'Akira pour avoir fait attention à ses paroles. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était déjà emparé de sa veste et sortait de la salle, laissant un Shindô, penaud, la tête baissée pour ne laisser voir à personne combien ces paroles l'avaient blessé.

Etait-ce la même personne dont la voix se fêlait en murmurant d'une voix rauque qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils allaient atteindre l'apogée du plaisir ? Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant ses amis.

Waya se précipitait déjà à la suite d'Akira lorsque la voix d'Hikaru le stoppa.

« Laisse tomber Waya, ce n'est pas la peine de te casser la tête avec cet ingrat ».

Waya se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami. En apparence il semblait impassible, mais pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes pouvait presque sentir la peine d'Hikaru et elle lui lacérait le cœur. Mais aussi quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'un connard pareil. Il avait bien prévenu son ami que cette histoire ne pouvait que le faire souffrir. Néanmoins, au lieu de ressentir, une certaine satisfaction quant au fait qu'il avait raison, cela le peinait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas crû possible.

C'est pourquoi il n'écouta pas Shindô et s'élança pour ne pas perdre la trace de Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-en-go.

Il finit par le retrouver dans les toilettes. Tôya lui tournait le dos et il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Cependant le jeune homme se défit de sa poigne d'un coup d'épaule et toujours sans lui porter le moindre regard lui lança :

« Ce qu'il se passe entre Hikaru et moi ne te regarde en rien. »

Waya sentit la colère le submerger, agrippa l'épaule d'Akira avec violence pour qu'il fasse volte-face tandis que son autre main se resserrait en un poing bien déterminé à dire sa façon de pensée à son vis-à-vis.

Son poing s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Akira. Waya ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux écarquillés des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Tôya. Ses yeux verts émeraude plongeaient dans les siens avec fierté comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Waya abaissa son poing en soupirant. Même la tristesse de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ennemi ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il n'osa regarder Akira alors que celui-ci passait de l'eau sur son visage dans l'espoir d'atténuer la rougeur de ses yeux et finit par relever la tête quand le son du robinet s'arrêta.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as parlé à Hikaru avec autant de mépris ? » reprit-il.

Akira ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer que s'il était un bon joueur, il l'aurait certainement compris mais se ravisa. Se mettre en colère ne lui apporterait rien de bon sinon le faire craquer à nouveau. Il se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer son esprit encore passablement sur les nerfs. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Qu'il ne supportait pas que malgré leurs nouveaux liens, Hikaru privilégie ses amis à lui ? Que l'attitude froide de son père depuis qu'il avait découvert « son mauvais penchant » le faisait en plus souffrir ? Qu'il en avait assez d'essayer de bien s'entendre avec lui tandis qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. Que tout cela composait assez de raisons qui faisaient qu'il aurait dû perdre cette partie et qu'il l'ait tout de même gagné à cause de la pitié de son petit ami envers lui et cela l'enrageait ? »

Il faillit rire tant la situation lui semblait tout à coup comique. Il aurait d'ailleurs ri si son attitude envers Hikaru ne lui laissait pas un goût si amer dans la bouche. Il était avec le jeune homme qui le détestait le plus au monde et celui-ci voulait lui servir de psychologue personnel.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, désolé » répondit-il tristement. Waya finit par hausser les épaules et s'apprêtait à sortir, les mains dans les poches quand Akira l'interpela.

Il se retourna nonchalamment et attendit qu'Akira, hésitant, lui parle.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui…De plus je voulais te le dire avant… mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu acceptes mais… »

Un profond soupir lui parvint.

« Vas-y, accouche, bordel ! » gronda Waya

J'organise une fête pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tu viendras »

Je verrai bien, à plus »


	2. Chapter 2

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : T/M

Pairing : Akira/Hikaru, quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC

Réponses au reviews :

Naty Chan : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a à la fois rassuré et fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Chapitre 2

Waya , Hikaru et Isumi étaient attablés au NacDo, chacun ayant une boisson et un hamburger devant lui. La conversation était vive entre Isumi et Hikaru, évoquant à la fois le prochain tournoi des jeunes lions, l'évolution des jeunes insei. Waya, étrangement silencieux, jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son meilleur tandis qu'il sirotait son soda. A première vue, Hikaru semblait aller bien, son visage était détendu et il était aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude. Cependant, lorsqu'il était revenu de sa discussion avec Akira en haussant les épaules pour faire comprendre à Hikaru qu'il n'avait pas pu tirer la moindre explication du jeune prodige, le semi-blond avait simplement soupiré avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné.

Soupirant intérieurement, Waya reporta son regard sur la rue, laissant libre court à ses pensées. Il ne devrait certainement pas autant s'inquiéter de la relation Akira/ Hikaru mais il devait admettre qu'il les enviait un peu. Bien qu'il trouve Tôya toujours aussi prétentieux, il devait admettre que celui-ci éprouvait pour Hikaru de véritables sentiments comme en témoignaient les regards et sourires qu'il lui adressait quand ils étaient en petit comité. Isumi, lui avait Ogata et on pouvait lire sur son visage combien leur relation le comblait.

Waya avait pourtant remarqué, depuis le temps que Hikaru sortait avec Akira, que c'était toujours son ami qui semblait le plus affecté par leurs disputes. Il y en avait déjà eu beaucoup, mais cela était courant et il avait fini par se dire que les deux amants devaient même apprécier le fait que leur relation ne change pas du tout au tout. Simplement la dispute qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée n'avait pas été aussi mesurée que les autres ; Tôya avait remis en cause le statut de rival qu'Hikaru se plaisait tant à arborer, ce rôle joué par le jeune homme et qui faisait qu'il savait être quelqu'un de particulier pour le fils de l'ex-Meijin. Cette rivalité était certainement aussi importante pour le décoloré que leurs sentiments d'amour respectifs, c'est pourquoi la bonne humeur dont faisait preuve Hikaru ne pouvait être que surfaite.

« Eh Waya, tu dors ? On ne t'entend pas, c'est bizarre ! » S'exclama Hikaru qui s'était retourné brusquement et dévisageait à présent son ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes sursauta, manquant de renverser son plateau et rit bêtement en remarquant les regards inquiets d'Hikaru et Isumi sur lui.

« Tu me disais quelque chose, Hikaru ? demanda-il enjoué

-Je disais juste que tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui reprit Hikaru sur un ton soupçonneux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hmm ah bon ? Pourtant je vais bien ! J'avais juste la tête dans les nuages. Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée jeux-vidéos ? On s'était bien amusé la semaine dernière ! »

Hikaru ne soutint pas le regard de son ami et dit d'une voix attristée.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir, désolé. J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Ak.. » Il s'arrêta brusquement, en se mordant la langue en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, conscient des représailles qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Il releva cependant la tête, surpris alors qu'aucun éclat de voix de ne lui parvenait.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » se risqua t'il à demander

Waya haussa négligemment les épaules en marmonnant

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie après tout ». Il se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un rire quand Isumi et Hikaru écarquillèrent leurs yeux à sa réponse. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas avoué même sous la torture mais il était rassuré. Si Hikaru passait la soirée avec Tôya le soir même c'est qu'il n'était pas fâché et que les deux jeunes hommes se réconcilieraient facilement.

Hikaru, quant à lui, ne pouvait dissimuler sa surprise. Il s'était attendu que Waya lui demande s'il n'avait pas de fierté, si après leur dispute de ce matin, il était déjà prêt à lui pardonner si facilement ramenant sur le tapis sa faiblesse devant son rival.

Ils se sourirent semblant lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre avant de s'écrier en même temps « Bon, on y va ! »

***

Le soleil déclinait lorsqu'Akira sortit de l'Institut. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Hikaru depuis leur dispute, ceux-ci s'étant occupés respectivement de leurs groupes. Tous les membres du sien étaient déjà partis, et il avait remarqué, alors qu'il se chaussait, qu'il était le dernier sur place.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'établissement et son cœur manqua un battement en distinguant une silhouette familière près de celle-ci. Il pressa le pas et vit alors Hikaru qui s'amusait à shooter quelques gravillons à ses pieds.

« Tu m'attendais ? » demanda-t-il sans s'empêcher de paraître estomaqué.

Hikaru releva la tête et lui répondit avec un sourire ironique

« Non j'attends le Père Noel ! Franchement, qui veux-tu que j'attende imbécile ? Il me semble qu'on n'était censé passer une partie de la soirée tous les deux »

Dans d'autres circonstances, ces quelques paroles auraient suffi à le faire s'emporter et il s'en serait suivi l'une de leurs sempiternelles chamailleries.

« Hikaru ? » Jamais dans sa vie, il ne lui avait paru être aussi vulnérable, il détourna les yeux quand son petit ami se retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il de manière cassante.

Je suis vraiment navré pour tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu me pardonnes »

Je crois que si je t'en voulais à mort, je ne serais pas là à t'attendre non ? Il faut donc croire que je suis assez stupide pour te pardonner toutes tes conneries. »

Ces paroles avaient été dites sur un ton sarcastique mais Akira crut que le souffle allait lui manquer lorsque les doigts d'Hikaru vinrent entrelacer les siens,

« Il faudrait peut être se bouger, nous n'avons pas toute la soirée devant nous. »

****

Ils étaient restés muets plongés dans un profond mutisme alors que leurs épaules se frôlaient au rythme de leurs pas. Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison d'Hikaru. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Akira devant lui avant qu'ils ne se déchaussent tous deux.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » remarqua Akira.

Non, ils sont allés voir mon grand-père et rentreront demain matin. »

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre du semi-blond. Akira bien qu'il n'ose l'avouer était soulagé de l'absence du couple Shindô ; Bien que les parents de son amant soient beaucoup plus tolérants que les siens, il se sentait tout de même gêné en leur présence.

Il passa la porte de la chambre et la ferma. Hikaru avait déjà jeté dans un coin son sac et lui recommandait d'un signe de tête de faire de même.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ou quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Hikaru

Je veux bien du thé, merci.

Ok, je reviens.

La porte se referma et Akira s'assit sur le lit de son petit-ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect dans la pièce. Ses yeux survolèrent la bibliothèque qui contenait livres sur le go et mangas. Il remarqua qu'une sorte de livre dépassait entre deux mangas. Voulant le remettre en place, il s'en saisit et remarquant qu'il s'agissait de kifus, il le feuilleta, intrigué.

Il y avait plusieurs parties dans lesquelles le style de jeu était ancien et d'autres où il reconnaissait le jeu si particulier, éclectique d'Hikaru. Adonné à sa lecture, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et le tintement des tasses et cuillères.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant, c'est nouveau ! » Le taquina Hikaru en posant le plateau sur le sol.

Akira rougit et remit le petit carnet en place.

« Ce sont tes parties et celles que Sai a joué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je l'ai fait il y a quelque temps avant que mes souvenirs ne s'effacent. Cela me permet de voir si je me rapproche ou non de son niveau. Il y a aussi un carnet avec les kifus de Shusaku juste à côté. »

Akira s'était rapproché de lui et s'était agenouillé sur un coussin en prenant sa tasse de thé.

« Il doit énormément te manquer remarqua t-il sur un ton neutre

-Oui, beaucoup souffla Hikaru peiné. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Sai et moi ; mais de toi et de nous.

Ces paroles, étrangement, n'auguraient rien de bon. Il avait souvent entendu dire que lorsqu'une personne dans un couple disait à son partenaire 'nous devons parler ' ou 'j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important', cela était synonyme de rupture.

Il attendit, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre en cherchant à réfréner les battements de son cœur qu'Hikaru prenne la parole.

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je suis bien conscient que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Et je crois que j'en suis un peu responsable, je t'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps »

Akira ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement, ce que remarqua Hikaru.

« Que croyais-tu que j'allais te demander ? demanda celui-ci, perplexe

J'ai cru que tu voulais qu'on arrête notre relation, que la dispute de ce matin t'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. »

Hikaru roula des yeux en se rapprochant assez d'Akira pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches de sa frange.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide. Crois-tu que je t'aurais amené ici et que j'aurais été si aimable jusqu'à présent si cela avait été le cas ? Et puis c'est quoi cette connerie comme quoi tu ne serais pas assez bien pour moi. Je t'aime Akira, avec toutes tes qualités et défauts » Et il ponctua ses paroles en rapprochant le visage d'Akira du sien afin de l'embrasser doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié le disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucune rémunération de cette fic.

Naty Chan, j'ai été un peu occupée désolée, semaine de devoirs chargée. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente. De plus, je pense pouvoir publier seulement un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En tout cas bonne lecture. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte absolument pas casser le mythique couple Hikaru/Akira.

Chapitre 3

La sensation des lèvres d'Akira sur les siennes fit frissonner Hikaru. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment la pensée qu'il ait envie de cesser leur relation ait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit du jeune prodige du go. Akira n'avait pas conscience de l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir à ses yeux. En même temps, il devait tout de même admettre qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être dépendant de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenir du fond de la gorge de son petit ami tandis qu'il approfondissait leur étreinte, Hikaru dut résister à la tentation de dévorer de baisers le jeune le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, toujours gobelet en terre cuite rempli de thé entre les mains. Il se recula et sourit à Akira dont les lèvres s'étirèrent aussi en retour.

Hikaru se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de dissiper le trouble provoqué par l'air angélique de son petit ami. Une vague de chaleur étreignait tout son corps et il lui semblait que la température avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés dans la chambre.

« Tu veux qu'on joue une partie ? Ce sera en quelque sorte une revanche par rapport à ce matin » Questionna Hikaru alors qu'il se levait. _Ce sera aussi la possibilité pour moi de penser à autre chose qu'à te plaquer sur mon lit pour… _Il secoua sa tête dans l'espoir que ses pensées s'évanouissent tout en prenant le goban sans attendre la réponse du brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le front d'Hikaru se plissait face aux attaques agressives d'Akira sans qu'il n'y trouve de parades. Il siffla pour montrer à quel point il était impressionné.

« Eh bien, tu ne me fais vraiment aucun cadeau ! Je vais finir par croire que tu as été vexé de presque perdre contre moi. Je suis tout de même heureux que tu sois de nouveau en pleine possession de tes moyens»

Akira releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts toujours autant sérieux. Hikaru y discerna cependant une lueur étrange de malaise.

« Ce matin, j'étais aussi au meilleur de ma forme. Tu aurais pu gagner et tu l'aurais mérité. C'est pourquoi j'étais aussi en colère. Un joueur de go doit toujours donner le meilleur de soi-même. Ce que tu as fait équivaut à mes yeux presque à de la tricherie »

Ces paroles avaient été dites sur un ton posé mais néanmoins peiné. Il s'agissait clairement d'un reproche.

Hikaru en restait bouché bée, les yeux grands ouverts marquant son incrédulité. Ainsi Akira avait vraiment joué sérieusement et il aurait pu gagner contre celui qui était considéré comme le meilleur joueur actuel de go du Japon ? Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer alors qu'en son for intérieur il ressentait une joie indicible. Il lui semblait être dans un rêve et il ne cessait de se répéter _Sai est ce que tu entends ça ? J'ai réussi ! Je suis parvenu à vaincre Akira ! _Cependant, le fantôme n'était plus présent pour partager ce moment avec lui et cette vérité le fit revenir à a la réalité.

Il savait qu'admettre sa défaite avait été certainement été difficile pour Akira. Il tendit sa main au-dessus du goban pour prendre celle du brun dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. Pour me racheter, je te promets de te battre un jour lors d'un tournoi officiel dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Parce que tu crois que tu pourras me rebattre aussi facilement ? Il te reste tout de même des progrès à faire Shindô » répondit-il sur un ton arrogant, légèrement blessé par les propos de son ami.

Hikaru haussa les épaules délaissant sa main en soufflant sur un ton exaspéré

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas content que je me sois attribué la victoire mais tu ne l'es pas non plus quand je te promets de te vaincre en match officiel

C'est seulement que je te trouve bien prétentieux tout d'un coup. Parce que tu m'as battu une fois, tu crois pouvoir le faire quand tu veux ? Essaie déjà de gagner cette partie-ci !

C'est moi que tu traites de prétentieux ? Tu devrais faire attention, ce sont plutôt tes chevilles qui risquent d'exploser. »

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler, délaissant la partie. Akira s'était déjà levé prêt à partir au moment même où sentant que la conversation allait tourner au vinaigre, Hikaru décida d'employer leurs bouches à une activité bien plus intéressante que se crier dessus. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que les genoux du brun butent sur le lit entrainant sa chute ainsi que celle du décoloré. Akira tentait bien de se débattre pour échapper à Hikaru mais celui-ci ayant plus de force que lui, il finit par se laisser aller.

Hikaru avait d'ailleurs remarqué que leurs ébats avaient toujours quelque chose de plus sauvage lorsqu'ils survenaient après une dispute. Chacun cherchait à imposer sa volonté à l'autre mais dès qu'il dépassait le stade du baiser, Akira n'osait guère prendre l'initiative. Hikaru s'étonnait d'ailleurs de voir combien son petit ami, si sûr de lui au go, pouvait être d'une grande timidité dans de tels moments.

Les mains d'Hikaru empoignèrent alors la chemise d'Akira pour l'extraire de son pantalon, pressé de toucher la peau de son amant. Il laissa son pouce et son index dessiner de savantes arabesques sur le ventre d'Akira tandis que de son autre main, il s'évertuait, aidé par Akira de déboutonner sa chemise. Quand cette entreprise fut enfin achevée, il laissa sa langue dériver du cou du jeune homme jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il mordilla doucement avant de parcourir de manière lente le torse de son amant. Il sourit contre sa peau quand il sentit Akira retenir sa respiration alors qu'un de ses mamelons sur lequel il avait soufflé pour le faire durcir était exposé à sa langue gourmande puis quand celui-ci se mit à haleter quand il renouvelait l'expérience.

Cependant, de ses mains, Akira l'exhorta à reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Une fois plongés dans leur baiser, les mains de celui-ci vinrent caresser le torse du semi-blond à travers son vêtement de manière hésitante avant de se décider à passer sous le tee-shirt pour l'aider à le lui enlever.

Ils étaient tous deux torses nus. Et Hikaru, à la vue de son petit ami qui paraissait si vulnérable ne retint pas un râle de plaisir alors qu'il sentait son sang se concentrer vers la partie basse de son anatomie.

Malheureusement, comme si un mauvais génie avait décidé de lui pourrir la journée, ce fut à ce moment-là que le portable d'Akira sonna. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt et farfouilla dans son attaché-case à la recherche de l'horrible appareil. Il souffla un bon coup à la troisième sonnerie pour ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur et décrocha.

-Allo, bonsoir. Ah c'est vous Ichikawa-san ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- …

-Mes parents ont appelé pour savoir où j'étais ? Hmm… Je vois. Vous pouvez passer alors merci encore »

Il raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil désolé à Hikaru. Il reboutonna sa chemise, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et s'approcha du jeune homme, assis sur son lit, un air triste sur la figure.

Je dois y aller. Ichikawa-san ne va pas tarder à arriver.

J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas. Attends je vais t'accompagner à l'entrée.

Hikaru s'habilla rapidement et mit un peu d'ordre à sa tenue lui aussi avant d'enlacer Akira et de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Akira se souvint qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à Hikaru.

Ah tiens, j'ai invité Waya à mon anniversaire.

Et le sourire qu'il vit apparaître sur les lèvres de son amant fut la plus belle des victoires.

Il monta du côté passager et remercia encore la jeune femme qui lui servait d'alibi.

« Excuse moi, Akira-kun mais je ne comprends pas encore très bien pourquoi tes parents ne veulent pas que tu fréquentes Shindô-kun ?

Mon père a peur que notre relation nuise à ma carrière et à mon évolution dans le go. Il préfère que ce ne soit qu'un rival »

Mademoiselle Ichikawa répondit de manière évasive car étant légèrement dubitative.

Voilà ce à quoi s'était accoutumé Akira pour vaincre son horreur de mentir, les phrases ambigües que chacun pouvait comprendre comme il le souhaitait. Il était passé maître en la matière.

Ils passèrent prendre les courses qu'Akira devait ramener après être sorti du club de go et il arriva chez lui, salua ses parents, rangea les courses et alla dans sa chambre prétextant une journée éreintante. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux au vu de toutes les émotions qu'il avait éprouvées.

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines certainement. Il sera plus axé sur la relation Ogata x Isumi. J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : M (en fait je ne mets ce rating qu'en cas où, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Surtout Akira/Hikaru et quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC et Yashiro/ Ko Yongha

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Réponses aux reviews : Je remercie Grandier, Naty Chan, et Lady Ma-koto Chaoying pour leurs encouragements.

Note : Je considère que cette fic est une suite de Love and go dans le sens où elle cherche à continuer l'histoire d'Olessya. J'ai souhaité faire part à l'auteur de mon envie de continuer son histoire mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas reprendre de manière explicite des noms ou situations de Love and Go. Voilà en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard d'un jour mais vendredi a été une journée affreuse.

Chapitre 4

Le soleil filtrait par les rideaux de la chambre et venait caresser de ses rayons deux corps nus enlacés. Ses yeux clos ne suffisant pas à le protéger de la lumière de l'astre rayonnant, Isumi se résolut à ouvrir un œil pour apercevoir de manière floue l'expression sereine d'Ogata qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Tournant la tête vers le réveil, cette fois-ci les deux yeux ouverts, il vit que le cadran indiquait sept heures du matin. Il soupira en regrettant les deux bonnes heures de sommeil qu'il aurait pu s'accorder. Décidé à laisser dormir encore son amant, il prit le plus précautionneusement possible le bras du blond qui le serrait de manière possessive afin de le dégager de sa taille.

Il se leva en repoussant les nombreux draps, ramassa le sous-vêtement qui traînait au pied du lit pour s'habiller. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta un pan de rideau. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une exclamation de joie en voyant les nombreux flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel et qui venait grossir la couche blanche déjà épaisse qui recouvrait le sol.

Il accourut jusqu'au lit et secoua le professeur de go qui au fur et à mesure qu'Isumi le retirait de son sommeil se mettait à grogner.

« Seiji ! Seiji, réveille toi et viens voir, il neige ! »

Cependant ledit Seiji se retourna en demandant à ce qu'on le laisse encore dormir un peu.

Avec une mine renfrognée, Isumi décida de passer aux grands moyens. Il tira sur les couvertures sans ménagement et fut satisfait en voyant la chair de poule recouvrir la peau du blond qui ne tarda pas à chercher à rabattre la couverture sur lui en aveugle car gardant les yeux fermés.

Bientôt, le blond fut complètement réveillé et fusilla du regard le jeune homme responsable de son brusque réveil.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda t-il sèchement tout en s'emparant du briquet et du paquet de cigarette qui étaient posés sur le chevet.

Isumi eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de paraître désolé.

« La neige vient juste de commencer à tomber et elle forme un si joli tapis blanc » dit-il sur un ton émerveillé.

Ogata avait allumé sa cigarette, en avait tiré une bouffée avant de recracher la fumée de manière insolente. Le tabac ne semblait pas lui procurer le même plaisir qu'habituellement et il écrasa donc son mégot dans le cendrier.

« Il neige et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois de la neige que je sache ! » Répondit-il légèrement agacé. Tant de candeur et de naïveté avaient le don de le faire sourire et à la fois de l'énerver.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit de la peine se refléter sur le visage d'Isumi.

Il attira le jeune dans ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Je m'excuse Shinichiro, je suis de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille de bonne heure

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute… C'était stupide de te réveiller pour que tu voies de la neige » dit Isumi sur un ton conciliant.

Ogata eut un sourire bienveillant qui eut pour effet de rendre frénétiques les battements de cœur du jeune pro.

« Maintenant que je suis parfaitement réveillé, je suppose que nous pouvons aller voir ce spectacle tous les deux » dit-il en caressant les cheveux du brun.

Ils se levèrent donc et se positionnèrent à la fenêtre, Ogata se plaçant derrière Isumi pour l'enlacer à la taille et posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la neige qui avait rendu Isumi si heureux mais la perspective de partager ce spectacle avec lui. Conscient de la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve à son réveil, il embrassa et mordilla le cou tendre jusqu'à ce que le désir de posséder de nouveau son amant se fasse plus pressant. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille desquelles sortit des paroles murmurées sur un ton taquin.

« Tu m'as réveillé, tu dois donc m'occuper de manière plaisante pendant deux heures ». Pour expliciter sa demande, les mains d'Ogata caressèrent les reins du jeune homme avant qu'il ne débarrasse Isumi de la dérisoire protection que constituait son seul sous-vêtement.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient pris leur douche et étaient habillés chaudement. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser avant qu'Ogata ne prenne la direction de la sortie.

« Ah Seiji, j'oubliais ! Tôya m'a demandé si tu te joindrais à nous pour sa fête d'anniversaire. »

Ogata se tourna vers lui, légèrement surpris.

« Akira fête son anniversaire ? Il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à présent, c'est étonnant.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'est Hikaru qui l'a convaincu de le faire. Je me demandais aussi ce que je pourrais lui acheter, tu as une idée ? »

Seiji Ogata sourit en réajustant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Il semblerait que Shindô ait une bonne influence sur Akira, je le trouve plus ouvert ces derniers temps. Sinon, en ce qui concerne son cadeau (et il haussa les épaules), si tu lui offres un livre ou quoi que ce soit sur le go, cela devrait faire son bonheur. Par contre, cela ne me dit rien de me retrouver entouré de jeunes que je vois déjà assez tous les jours. Je lui offrirai mon cadeau avant son anniversaire.

-Et que vas-tu lui offrir ? Demanda Isumi curieux tout en réprimant le pincement de jalousie qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Ca c'est une surprise, mon cher petit Isumi mais crois-moi, je suis persuadé qu'Akira en tirera un bon usage. »

Le sourire malicieux d'Ogata à ses mots fit frissonner Isumi. Et il se dit qu'il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour voir l'expression de Tôya lorsqu'il découvrirait son cadeau.

Seiji ouvrit la porte, sortit de l'appartement en direction de l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture la veille. Lorsqu'il s'assit à la place du conducteur, son portable vibra et il le sortit de sa poche pour lire un message d'Isumi qui le remerciait lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il le remit dans sa poche et démarra son véhicule, un sourire heureux et satisfait aux lèvres.

****

Isumi était retourné à sa chambre où il mit un peu d'ordre. N'ayant toujours pas sa réponse concernant le cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Tôya, il se dit que la meilleure personne pour l'aider serait Hikaru. Il fit donc défiler les noms des personnes sur son répertoire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à celui de Shindô. A la troisième sonnerie, son ami répondit.

« Allo Hikaru, c'est Isumi. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais acheter pour l'anniversaire de Tôya.

Décidément, tu es le second à me poser cette question. Je suis peut être son petit-ami mais figure toi que j'ai eu du mal à savoir moi-même ce que j'allais lui offrir ! Donc je te dirai, achète lui n'importe quoi qui ai à voir avec le go, ça lui fera plaisir

C'est Waya, le premier à t'avoir posé la question en premier ? demanda Isumi bien qu'un tel comportement le surprendrait de la part de ce dernier

Non, non ce n'est pas Waya, t'es malade ! Il ne se rabaisserait jamais à me demander cela ! En fait, nous allons avoir des invités surprises : Yashiro débarque de Corée avec Yongha, il y était pour une semaine, soit disant pour améliorer son go mais si tu veux mon avis ils n'ont pas fait que jouer au go ensemble.

Je vois, donc je vais me débrouiller, merci quand même. A plus tard »

Isumi se connecta à Internet et regarda les dernières parutions concernant le go. Il trouva un ouvrage intéressant, regarda les librairies dans lesquelles il était disponible puis sortit de chez lui.

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le prochain peut être dans une semaine sinon ce sera dans deux. Cette fic constitue en réalité une première partie de l'histoire que j'ai imaginée. Elle est surtout centrée sur la relation entre les personnages, l'évolution de leurs sentiments… Elle est donc axée sur la psychologie des personnages, j'espère donc qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC. Dans la seconde partie, on rentrera vraiment dans l'histoire et il y aura je pense de nombreuses surprises^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : M (en fait je ne mets ce rating qu'en cas où, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Surtout Akira/Hikaru et quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC et Yashiro/ Ko Yongha

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Je m'excuse une multitude de fois pour cette attente et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes story. J'étais en période de révisions et je reviens tout juste d'un concours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'Akira descendit les escaliers, il ne fut nullement surpris de trouver son père dans le salon en train d'étudier la partie qu'il avait eu avec Sai. Il s'agissait presque d'un rituel depuis que le Meijin avait décidé d'arrêter le go. Tous les matins Koyo Toya fixait de son regard grave le goban, cherchant les failles qui l'avaient amené à perdre cette partie jusqu'à ce qu'Akira descende pour l'affronter.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, Akira remarqua combien les traits de son père étaient tirés. Certes, arrêter sa carrière dans le monde du go lui permettait de profiter un peu plus de sa famille mais c'était sans compter les voyages successifs qu'il entreprenait dans toute l'Asie dans le but de retrouver Sai. Akira ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité à l'idée de laisser son père poursuivre en vain une chimère. Seulement, il n'était pas en mesure de lui révéler que l'adversaire qu'il estimait tant était en réalité un fantôme qui avait disparu depuis plus d'un an.

Il s'agenouilla en face de son père qui sembla seulement alors se rendre compte de sa présence. L'ex-Meijin rangea donc les pierres dans leurs récipients respectifs avant d'en tendre un à son fils.

Ils firent nagiri et Akira débuta la partie. Le silence régnait dans la pièce comme à l'accoutumée. Les coups se succédaient de manière rapide et Akira semblait en difficulté comme en témoignait ses sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Alors qu'il tenait une pierre entre ses doigts et s'apprêtait à la poser sur le goban, son père prit la parole, le surprenant à un tel point qu'il suspendit son geste. Il releva la tête, troublé par la question que venait de lui poser son père tandis qu'il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as bien entendu, je t'ai demandé des nouvelles de Shindô. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'est plus venu ici.

Hikaru va bien, Père. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude à son égard.

Ta mère m'a dit qu'il avait insisté pour t'organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Comme tu le sais je n'y serais pas à cause de mon départ pour la Corée demain mais je souhaiterais que tu le remercies de ma part.

Bien sûr Père. Il en sera très heureux.

La partie continua et donna la victoire à l'ex-Meijin. Ils se firent les salutations d'usage et Akira se leva avant d'être interpellé par son père.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son père lui tendait une enveloppe. Il la prit en le remerciant et y découvrit deux billets pour visiter le musée consacré à Shusaku. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son être synonyme de bonheur et il sourit à son père qui sembla heureux que son cadeau lui plaise.

« Je m'excuse encore de ne pas pouvoir être là et je te souhaite de passer de bons moments avec tes amis » lui dit son père avant de quitter le salon.

Akira remit les billets en place et les glissa dans son attaché-case. Il sortit du salon pour se chausser et partit à l'institut de go, en songeant à l'expression d'Hikaru lorsqu'il l'inviterait à l'accompagner pour visiter le musée.

***

Alors qu'Akira appuyait sur le bouton de fermeture des portes, Ogata- sensei parvint de justesse à se faufiler dans l'ascenseur et salua le brun. Il remarqua immédiatement la bonne humeur du fils de son maître et en déduit que la dispute survenue entre Shindô et lui dont il avait eu vent par Isumi était résolue.

Au départ, il avait pensé que le semi-blond avait un caractère beaucoup trop opposé à celui d'Akira pour que leur relation fonctionne et il était chaque jour plus heureux de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Bien sûr Akira restait Akira mais sans que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive, celui-ci devenait progressivement plus ouvert.

« Pourras-tu me raccompagner à la sortie, je te donnerai ton cadeau. » eut-il le temps de lui dire avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent de nouveau, annonçant leur arrivée au bon étage.

Akira remarqua que Shindô n'était pas encore arrivé quand il arriva dans la grande salle. Isumi et Waya étaient déjà là mais il préféra s'installer dans un coin isolé. Son petit ami arriva une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et essoufflé par sa course. Hikaru lui adressa un signe de la main discret avant de se joindre à ses deux amis.

Après avoir joué plusieurs parties, conseillé les nouveaux joueurs et composé les groupes d'étude pour l'après-midi, Waya fit remarquer à Hikaru qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

« On se fait un NacDo ou bien sûr tu préfères manger des ramen ? » demanda Waya à Hikaru alors qu'ils atteignaient les vestiaires pour reprendre leurs sacs et chaussures.

Hikaru lui adressa alors un sourire contrit en répondant qu'il ne pouvait manger avec eux.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais alors ? Tu n'es pas du genre à sauter un repas s'inquiéta Waya

-Mais non, j'ai des bentôs dans mon sac »

Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi « des » bentô, il se fustigea mentalement de sa stupidité. Il ressentit néanmoins une pointe de jalousie car jusqu'alors Hikaru venait toujours manger avec Isumi et lui, le midi, parfois avec et d'autres fois sans Tôya.

Il se retourna vers Isumi pour lui donner le signal du départ. Les deux jeunes hommes leur souhaitèrent un bon appétit et s'en allèrent.

Hikaru s'assit dans les vestiaires pour mettre ses chaussures avant de se retourner en sentant une présence familière dans son dos.

« Tu ne vas pas manger avec les autres ?

Non, je nous ai préparés des bentô, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger ensemble.

Aucun problème, tu veux rester ici ou sortir dehors

Sortir, il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. »

***

« Ah Isumi, Tôya t'a aussi invité à son anniversaire ou non ?

Si. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Hikaru qui l'aurait convaincu de le fêter.

Pff franchement, il ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde, Tôya ? s'énerva Waya alors qu'il mordait dans son hamburger ce qui fit rire Isumi.

Waya se tourna vers lui brusquement, la bouche pleine et gronda

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de drôle

Je remarque juste qu'il y a une forme de rivalité particulière entre Tôya-kun et toi ; Vous êtes en conflit pour savoir qui de vous deux obtiendra le plus l'attention d'Hikaru. »

Waya se renfrogna et éluda l'affirmation de son ami.

***

Assis sur un banc côte à côte, Akira et Hikaru mangeait silencieusement leur bentô. Akira déposa pendant quelques instants ses baguettes dans la boîte qui reposait sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi cette attention particulière aujourd'hui, Hikaru ? » demanda-t-il doucement

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas visiblement à une telle question et tourna la tête de manière grave vers le brun.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Il faut une raison pour que deux personnes s'appréciant fortement mangent ensemble ? » Railla Hikaru, mettant en colère son petit ami

D'habitude, tu vas manger avec Isumi et Waya sans même te soucier de ce que je vais faire. Tu avoueras qu'entre çà et préparer un repas pour nous deux, il y a un gros contraste Il n'y avait là aucun reproche, seule une constatation.

J'ai eu envie de changer c'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et ce fut Hikaru qui le rompit.

« Ah, ma mère voulait savoir quel était ton gâteau préféré. C'est elle qui va le préparer car ta mère lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas bonne cuisinière.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger ta mère, n'importe quel gâteau fera l'affaire. D'ailleurs on pourrait très bien en acheter un.

- Il n'en est pas question, un gâteau d'anniversaire est le plus souvent préparé maison.

- Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune préférence, demande lui de préparer ce qui te fera plaisir aussi et ce sera suffisant. »

Hikaru ne retint pas un soupir de dépit et quelque peu d'agacement. Il y avait vraiment des moments où il avait l'impression qu'Akira n'était pas humain et qu'il n'avait d'autre intérêt que le go.

Quand il lui fit remarquer, ce dernier sursauta et se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ses billets. Il en tendit un à Hikaru.

« C'est mon père qui me les a offerts, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble aux prochaines vacances. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de te remercier pour l'organisation de cette fête d'anniversaire

Ah… merci. Mais pour cette fête c'est normal. Je voulais juste que pour tes dix-sept ans, tu puisses être entouré de ta famille et de tes amis. »

Une lueur de tristesse était apparue dans le regard d'Hikaru.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le brun inquiet quand il s'en aperçut.

C'est juste que penser à Shusaku me rappelle aussi que Sai est parti, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien ».

Akira s'en voulut quelque peu de son manque de délicatesse. Mais Hikaru le rassura en déposant sa main sur la sienne.

« Merci beaucoup de m'inviter, ce sera certainement génial » dit-il enthousiaste avant de mener la main d'Akira jusqu'à ses lèvres alors que celui-ci rougissait et cherchait à lui échapper. Il embrassa alors délicatement le poignet de celui-ci en y laissant une marque, celle qui montrait que le cœur du jeune prodige lui appartenait.

**Note : Je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ces deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plait tout de même. Prochain chapitre, celui de l'anniversaire. **


	6. Chapter 6

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : M (en fait je ne mets ce rating qu'en cas où, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Surtout Akira/Hikaru et quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC et Yashiro/ Ko Yongha

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

RAR : Merci à Lordx_xCain et à Naty chan pour vos encouragements. Je suis rassurée que cette fic vous plaise toujours. En espérant que la suite ne vous déçoive pas, bonne lecture. Sinon en ce qui concerne ta question Naty Chan, je suis désolée mais je pourrais très difficilement écrire un lemon.

Chapitre 6

Deux lourds sacs furent posés sur le sol dès que la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte. Yashiro en profita pour s'étirer avant d'enlever ses baskets puis de pénétrer dans la cuisine pour se chercher à boire.

En ouvrant le frigo, il se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage qui se déchaussait lui aussi et accrochait le manteau qu'il avait délesté de manière brusque au meuble prévu à cet effet. Le japonais roula des yeux devant le caractère maniaque de son petit ami.

« Dis Yongha, que veux-tu à boire ? Je peux préparer des boissons chaudes. Café ? Capuccino ? Thé ?

Je veux bien un café merci. Dis moi, tu laisses toujours tes affaires en plein milieu de l'entrée quand tu rentres chez toi ?

Commence pas, je te rappelle qu'on est chez moi ici ! La chambre est sur la gauche, si tu te sens si mal, tu n'as qu'à déposer les sacs là-bas, je rangerai ça plus tard. » grogna le jeune homme à l'allure de punk.

Le manteau de Ko Yhonga vint rejoindre celui de Yashiro et il entreprit de suivre la suggestion de son petit ami. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il laissa son regard dériver sur la décoration de la chambre de son petit ami. La chambre était plutôt bien rangée, à sa plus grande surprise dans lesquelles de deux bibliothèques trônaient, lesquelles à première vue étaient remplies de mangas et de livres sur le go. Sur celles-ci étaient posées trois à quatre cadres photos sur lesquelles figuraient ce qu'il supposait être les parents du grisé.

Il savait que la situation entre Yashiro et ses parents était tendue, ces derniers ne semblant pas comprendre la passion pour le go de leur fils et encore moins leur relation. Il savait que la décision de ce dernier de prendre un appartement lui avait été très difficile, c'était en quelque sorte comme renoncer à cet espoir que ses parents pourraient être fiers de sa réussite dans le monde professionnel du go.

Il sortit de la pièce et rentra dans la cuisine où le café et le thé se préparaient. Il enlaça le jeune homme, penchant la tête pour embrasser sa nuque.

« Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis occupé ? » souffla Yashiro, exaspéré alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le tremblement qui gagnait ses mais dès que Yongha le touchait. Il serait tout de même dommage qu'il s'ébouillante, cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ?

Le coréen dénoua donc ses bras et vint s'appuyer sur l'évier observant son vis-à-vis.

« Je te trouve bien farouche tout d'un coup, serait-ce l'effet retour au pays ? Tu ne te plaignais guère de mon toucher en Corée, tu en redemandais en gémissant, en te tortillant sous moi jusqu'à ce que tu joui.... […] » Une exclamation de douleur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Une des tasses s'était renversée et une partie de son contenu était venu éclabousser le tee-shirt du grisé. En un seconde, Yongha était accroupi devant lui, relevant son tee-shirt pour constater les dégâts. Une petite brûlure apparaissait sur le torse du jeune japonais, heureusement d'un coup d'œil, le coréen la jugea superficielle. Il ouvrit le robinet avant de passer sa main sous l'eau froide et de passer ses doigts sur la peau rougie.

« Tout ça est de ta faute, espèce de con ! » s'énerva Yashiro bien qu'il ne chercha pas à se dérober à l'attention du coréen.

Un sourire mi-désolé, mi-amusé lui répondit.

« Je m'excuse. Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou magique ? »

Alors que Yashiro rougissait, écartant la main de Yongha en le traitant de pervers, ce dernier mit en application son remède, ses lèvres venant embrasser la blessure avant que sa langue n'en redessine les contours faisant gémir le blessé. Ce son ne fit qu'encourager le coréen qui se releva pour prendre possession des lèvres du punk. Il comptait bien l'entraîner dans la chambre ou même sur le canapé se trouvant dans le salon quand le téléphone sonna.

Yashiro fit mine de se dégager mais Yongha l'étreint encore plus fort en murmurant contre ses lèves de laisser sonner.

« Ce sont sûrement mes parents Yongha. Je leur avais dit que je revenais aujourd'hui »

Le coréen soupira puis dénoua ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune qui alla de suite décrocher.

« Bonjour papa, oui on est bien arrivés. Maman va bien ? » Yongha alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ne chercha même pas à suivre la conversation.

Trois minutes après, Yashiro le rejoignit avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Mes parents te passent le bonjour. Ils m'ont fait part de leur désir de te rencontrer. Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer les voir après l'anniversaire d'Akira, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non bien sûr que non, je serai aussi ravi de les rencontrer mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas.

Je suis certain que si. Ils font déjà le premier pas, ils ne pourront que t'accepter parce que malgré tous tes défauts tu me rends heureux.

Merci, ça me touche. Mais à présent, peut-on reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés ? » demanda le coréen en poussant Yashiro à s'allonger avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

****

Le lendemain

Bien que quelques peu courbaturés par leurs activités de la veille, Yashiro et Yongha sortent emmitouflés pour prendre les transports pour aller chez Akira.

Ils se tenaient devant l'entrée de la maison des Tôya et Yashiro se rappela qu'il devait organiser certaines choses.

« Alors je te préviens, pas de provocation inutile. De plus, si Shindô et Tôya se disputent, tu n'interviens surtout pas et tu les laisses s'engueuler, ils finissent par se calmer au bout de vingt minutes. »

Un sourire moqueur vint ourler les lèvres du coréens, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à l'une de ces fameuses disputes lors de la Coupe Hokuto et il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il résiste à l'envie d'embêter Shindô sur sa défaite.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner, la porte s'ouvrit sur Akira qui fut agréablement surpris de les trouver là.

« Yashiro, Yongha, quelle surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment allez-vous ? Mais d'abord, entrez ! »

Yashiro rentra, jetant un coup d'œil à Yongha pour voir si ce dernier partageait son incrédulité. Ils avaient connu Akira assez réservé et pas si expansif. Il fut peu surpris de trouver trois gobans dans le salon autour desquels se trouvaient Isumi, Waya, Hikaru. Il voyait du salon deux femmes discuter dans la cuisine et devina qu'il devait s'agir des mères de Tôya et Shindô.

Akira se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivés et leur proposa de s'asseoir.

« Pour les présentations, Waya, Isumi-san, voilà Ko Yongha, joueur professionnel coréen de go et vous connaissez déjà Yashiro. »

Chacun se serra la main et les conversations ne tardèrent pas à aller bon train. Hikaru prit des nouvelles par Yongha de Suyon. Isumi qui n'avait pas rencontré Yashiro personnellement parlait de ses impressions sur son jeu tel qu'on le lui avait rapporté.

La mère d'Akira de la cuisine eut un sourire, cela faisait longtemps que la bonne humeur et la joie n'avaient pas régné dans cette maison et elle était reconnaissante à Hikaru d'avoir organisé cette fête d'anniversaire.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice qui semblait partager sa satisfaction.

« On dirait que nos fils s'amusent beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Et encore ils n'ont pas encore goûté à ce gâteau » dit-elle avec fierté alors qu'elle contemplait son œuvre.

«Il est vrai que cette maison en avait bien besoin. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est aussi la première fois que je converse et que je reçois une amie qui ne soit pas dans l'entourage direct de mon mari.

Je propose que l'on se tutoie. Après tout, nos deux garçons sont en couple, on sera de plus en plus amenées à se rencontrer.

D'ailleurs je n'osais pas vo.. te poser la question mais comment as-tu pris leur relation ?

J'avouerai qu'au départ j'ai été plutôt choquée. Mais Hikaru, quand il a un objectif en tête, ne peut plus s'en détourner. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de le raisonner ou de lui opposer un quelconque avis, alors on l'a acceptée. Puis, Tôya-kun est un garçon vraiment adorable, vous l'avez très bien élevé.

-Merci. Shindô est un garçon vivace, sympathique. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentent, Akira est devenu plus ouvert. Le problème viendrait plutôt de mon mari, il aura du mal à l'accepter mais comme vous l'avez dit, avec sa détermination, je ne doute pas que Shindô finisse par lui faire entendre raison.

- Mais toi aussi, tu joues au go ? J'avoue ne rien y comprendre. J'ai un peu honte de mon comportement mais l'an dernier je suis allée voir Hikaru lors d'une compétition et il était en train de perdre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis sentie embarrassée et je suis partie, c'est indigne d'une mère, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Je connais les règles mais je ne suis qu'une débutante. Mais je crois être beaucoup plus indigne pour avoir détesté bien des fois ce jeu qui m'éloignait à la fois de mon fils et de mon mari. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre les bases

-Il est certain que je ne peux demander à Hikaru, il n'a pas la patience nécessaire. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. »

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le salon.

« Pourquoi tu critiques toujours mes coups ? Tu n'as aucune imagination, tu ne prends jamais aucun risque, ce n'est pas drôle

Le but n'est pas seulement de s'amuser mais de gagner, c'est peut être cette réalité qui te fait défaut et qui t'empêchera de me battre »

Tous les joueurs à côté étaient exaspérés bien qu'ils aient l'habite de ces disputes.

Les deux mères sortirent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs fils se renvoyer la balle, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Allez du calme, c'est un anniversaire, il ne doit pas y avoir de dispute, puis vous exaspérez vos amis. » clama la mère d'Hikaru.

Akira rougit et baissa la tête, arrachant un sourire moqueur à Hikaru

« Merci maman, je saurais maintenant qu'il faut que je t'appelle pour qu'il arrête de me hurler dessus

Tôya-kun n'a pas tord non plus. A ce que je sache pour l'instant tu ne l'as jamais battu et il a plus d'expérience que toi. Vous pourriez vous écouter sans vous disputer, non ? »

Cette réplique fit se renfrogner Hikaru et il se tut aussi et regarda Akira d'un air désolé.

« Allons bon, c'est passé. Désirez-vous quelque à boire ? Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à découper le gâteau et à servir »

Les deux mères prirent donc les commandes et apportèrent à chacun une assiette avant de repartir à leur discussion dans la cuisine.

« Bon maintenant, on ouvre les cadeaux » s'exclama Waya

Il partit chercher le gros paquet près de son sac et le tendit à Tôya qui l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit un jeans et un tee-shirt rayé ainsi qu'une veste style militaire.

« Mon vieux, il faut vraiment que tu revois ton look, tu t'habilles comme Ochi c'est pour dire !

Akira se dit qu'il ne devait pas mal le prendre, que ça partait d'une bonne intention et remercia Waya.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Isumi qui lui offrit un bouquin sur le go à travers les siècles donnant une liste de kifus des meilleurs joueurs. Il le feuilleta et fut surpris de voir qu'il y en avait de ses parties. Bien sûr, les plus nombreux étaient des parties jouées par Shusaku et son père.

Yongha et Yashiro lui offrirent un billet pour la Corée valable toute l'année, celui-ci comprenant aussi un accès illimité aux musées durant son séjour.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait tant de cadeaux et il était vraiment ému. Il sentait qu'il devait réprimer son émotion pour ne pas fondre en larmes, tant de chaleur lui était complètement inconnu.

« Et toi Hikaru, tu ne lui offres pas ton cadeau » demanda Waya en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Ledit Hikaru se gratta la nuque, signe de gêne, ce qui ne put que renforcer Waya dans son idée de taquiner son ami.

« Allez Hikaru, fais pas ton timide ! »

Bientôt tout le monde scanda « Hikaru ton cadeau », ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir comme une pivoine.

Dépité, il alla chercher dans son sac son cadeau alors que tout le monde était impatient de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Il tendit une boîte fine rectangulaire à Akira.

Il l'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Il prit délicatement entre ses doigts une chaîne très fine en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif bicolore en forme de pierre de go. Une des faces était composée d'onyx tandis que la seconde semblait être en diamant mais peut être était-ce du zirconium. La surface de la pierre n'était pas lisse d'un côté et son pouce retraça les trait d'un A entrelacé avec un H.

« Tu me le mets s'il te plait » dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux.

Hikaru vint alors derrière lui et lui passant la chaîne autour du cou avant de clore le fermoir. Il lui murmura un je t'aime qu'il fit en sorte que lui seul entende. La peau du cou d'Akira était douce et il résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser. Autour d'eux s'était imposé le silence, tous leurs amis étant aussi sous l'émotion du moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Manga/anime : Hikaru no Go

Rating : M (en fait je ne mets ce rating qu'en cas où, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes explicites)

Pairing : Surtout Akira/Hikaru et quelques mentions de Ogata/Isumi, Waya x OC et Yashiro/ Ko Yongha

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hikaru no Go ne m'appartiennent pas.

RAR : Merci encore Naty Chan pour tes appréciations. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Petite surprise dans ce chapitre pour toi en espérant qu'elle soit réussie. Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, je ne t'expédierai pas à l'autre bout de la planète ainsi^^ Je suis heureuse que les chapitres te plaisent et j'espère que la suite sera aussi satisfaisante. Pour le bijou euh^^'' il est certain qu'il l'a fait fabriquer ensuite si c'est vraiment possible, je suppose que oui. Les réflexions sur les goûts vestimentaires d'Akira viennent du site Hikaru no Go World.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Chapitre 7

Hikaru s'était détaché rapidement d'Akira sachant que ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment les démonstrations d'affection devant un public connu. Le brun continuait de contempler le bijou tout en y passant son pouce sur la face de la pierre qui n'était pas lisse en souhaitant que leur attachement soit aussi indéfectible que les lettres entrelacées qui y étaient gravées. Il leva les yeux vers le semi-blond et Hikaru eut du mal à déglutir lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans les prunelles vertes d'Akira rendues plus sombres par le désir.

Une certaine tension semblait s'être formée dans la pièce et celle-ci fut ressentie par tout le monde. Isumi, Ko Yongha, Yashiro l'identifiant instantanément détournèrent leur regard du couple qui se dévorait des yeux. Waya, lui, ne semblait pas ressentir les choses de la même façon puisqu'il fut le seul à faire part de sa surprise au vu du comportement des deux jeunes hommes.

« C'est moi ou il y a une sorte d'atmosphère lourde tout d'un coup ?!» s'écria-t-il faisant sursauter Akira qui n'avait plus eu conscience de son environnement dès qu'Hikaru avait effleuré de ses mains son cou pour lui attacher le collier. Le brun se tourna lentement vers Waya avec un sourire gêné bien que contrit.

Isumi soupira d'exaspération devant le manque d'empathie de son meilleur ami et adressa à son tour un sourire d'excuse au fils de l'ex-Meijin.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je dois passer voir mes parents avec Ko Yongha » déclara Yashiro.

Nous aussi, on a des courses à faire dit Isumi en regardant de manière insistante Waya pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de réfuter ses paroles »

Akira fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour avoir l'air naturel, remercier ses invités et les accompagner jusqu'à la porte avec Hikaru.

Une fois revenus au salon, ils rangèrent les gobans et les pierres qui composaient les parties de leurs amis mais gardèrent le leur.

Néanmoins, la tension accumulée par Akira devenait de plus en plus visible, celle-ci allant jusqu'à le rendre fébrile. Hikaru vint à ses côtés pour le soutenir, se sentant inquiet à l'idée que leurs mères découvrent l'état du brun. Il passa délicatement sa main sur le front d'Akira qui était brûlant et déjà moite. Le contact d'Hikaru sembla lui faire du bien et il respira profondément pour contrôler les quelques frissons qui parcourait son corps.

« Hikaru murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller le rassura ce dernier en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu ne comprends pas dit Akira en rivant ses yeux à ceux du semi-blond et Hikaru frissonna à la vue de son expression. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, luisants de passion, c'était ce même regard qu'il avait quand il jouait au go.

Le brun reprit plus bas qu'Hikaru dut presque tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles

« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, je veux que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches… »

Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine où sa mère discutait toujours avec celle d'Akira.

« Attends un moment ici, je vais voir si je peux faire en sorte qu'elles s'en aillent une heure ou deux. Essaye de paraître naturel lorsqu'elles passeront devant toi »

Akira reporta son attention sur le goban devant lui, analysant tous leurs mouvements précédents et celui sur lequel ils avaient commencé à se disputer.

Hikaru entra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire interrompant la conversation des deux femmes qui se sentirent gênées, surtout sa mère. D'après le peu de bribes qu'il avait interceptées, il s'agissait de ses mauvais résultats au lycée et de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu commettre petit. Sa conscience ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler que la mère d'Akira n'avait certainement de souvenirs de ce registre à raconter.

« Je voulais te remercier maman, ton gâteau était vraiment délicieux. »

La mère d'Hikaru sourit mais fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'air d'Hikaru qui voulait dire 'maman j'ai besoin de quelque chose' :

« Je te remercie, j'espère qu'Akira-kun l'a autant apprécié que toi. Mais comme tu délaisses tes amis, tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier ?

-En fait tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus qu'Akira et moi et […]. »

J'aimerais que l'on soit seuls tous les deux était parfaitement sous-entendu. Du moins, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains comprit cela de façon naturelle. Elle reporta son attention vers Tôya-san qui par contre ne semblait pas comprendre là où voulait en venir le semi-blond.

Bien sûr, la fin de la phrase fut tout autre.

« et il y a un bijou que je devais aller récupérer. Seulement, nous sommes en pleine partie de go et nous souhaitons la terminer. Vous savez le tournoi commence bientôt »

La mère d'Hikaru soupira intérieurement. Elle savait parfaitement que les parents du jeune brun ne souhaitaient pas que cette relation dure. Elle-même quand elle recevait Akira veillait toujours à ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, ne voulant avoir à être responsable de quelque chose qu'elle considérait qu'ils ne pourraient tout de même éviter. Ils étaient jeunes, ils s'aimaient, il lui semblait normal qu'ils veuillent se découvrir, communier autant de manière psychique que physique.

Elle fit un sourire engageant à son amie.

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un magasin près d'ici où l'on vendait des ustensiles de cuisine qui ne sont faits nulle part ailleurs au Japon. Nous pourrions y aller et nous récupérions par la même occasion le bijou de mon fils. Ils doivent **s'entraîner**, nous ne pouvons leur en empêcher, c'est leur carrière qu'ils jouent après tout. »

Hikaru esquissa un sourire gêné, sachant que sa mère avait compris ses intentions.

La jeune femme brune alla chercher son sac à main et ses chaussures tandis que d'un regard Hikaru remerciait vivement sa mère.

« Nous serons de retour dans deux heures dit-elle en passant par le salon. La mère d'Akira jeta un coup d'œil à son fils mais celui-ci semblait être complètement plongé dans sa partie.

***

A peine la porte fut-elle claquée qu'Hikaru revint en vitesse dans le salon.

« Enfin seuls !s'exclama-t-il. On monte dans ta chambre ? »

Il crut au départ qu'Akira ne l'avait pas entendu, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Celui-ci observait le jeu attentivement puis releva la tête.

De la sueur s'écoulait le long de sa tempe.

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as joué là tout à l'heure dit-il en désignant du doigt une pierre noire ».

Puis il se leva, vint se poster devant Hikaru avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et de presser son corps contre le sien. La chaleur corporelle d'Akira avait considérablement augmenté et embrasait à son tour Hikaru.

Il se détacha un peu du brun et se pencha pour lui ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, ne se détachant l'un de l'autre que pour reprendre un peu d'air et recommencer tout en joignant la chambre d'Akira.

Hikaru bouscula légèrement Akira pour l'allonger sur le futon, l'accompagnant dans un mouvement souple tout en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser. Ses mains vinrent déboutonner la chemise tandis qu'il parsemait la peau découverte de lents baisers.

« Hikaru » gronda la voix de son petit ami. D'énormes tressaillements parcouraient le corps d'Akira enjoignant le semi-blond à être un peu plus rapide. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement parcourant leurs corps avec leurs mains et leurs bouches avec ardeur, apprenant les zones sensibles de l'un et l'autre, souhaitant que ce moment dure une éternité.

« Il y a une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs cachés derrière cette pile de bouquins » dit Akira en détournant son regard de celui d'Hikaru

Ce dernier fut plutôt amusé et se releva pour aller les chercher.

« Rassure moi et dis- moi que tu ne les as pas achetés toi-même taquina le semi-blond.

-C'est mon cadeau de la part d'Ogata-sensei, il me les a donnés il y a 4 ou 5 jours avec un bouquin rougit Akira.

- Je ne le regarderai plus jamais de la même manière à présent » rigola Hikaru.

Il embrassa Akira langoureusement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait.

Il prépara avec douceur le brun, cherchant à lui faire oublier la douleur en parcourant son excitation de sa langue. Puis il le pénétra lentement, de manière progressive jusqu'à ce qu'Akira soit habitué à sa présence. Il leur imposa un rythme assez doux avant qu'Akira prenne lui-même l'initiative de mener leur ballet plus brusquement. Ils n'étaient que gémissements et plaisir et parvinrent à l'apogée du plaisir en même temps.

Hikaru déposa sa tête contre le torse du brun, écoutant les battements frénétiques de son cœur devenir plus régulier. Akira caressa la chevelure bicolore tout en lui disant combien il l'aimait.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup Naty Chan, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ;

Chapitre 8

Toujours allongé sur Akira, le semi-blond se demanda brusquement quelle heure il était. Sa mère l'avait après tout averti qu'Akiko Tôya et elle seraient de retour deux heures après leur départ. Il regarda le réveil à ses côtés et soulagé, il s'amusa à chatouiller le nez du brun avec le sien puis l'embrasa doucement.

« Nous avons une heure et quart de liberté, tu veux recommencer ? demanda-t-il faisant glisser de manière sensuelle un doigt sur le torse de son compagnon.

Tu es vraiment insatiable ! s'exclama Akira en se relevant brusquement pour pousser gentiment mais non moins fermement le semi-blond

Eh ! On est jeunes, il faut savoir en profiter ! s'indigna Hikaru. Puis au départ, c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Et notre partie de go, tu l'as oubliée ? On a peut être une heure et quart, mais quand nos mères rentreront, il faudra tout de même qu'on soit lavé sans qu'on ait effectivement l'air d'avoir pris un bain et qu'on ait presque terminé cette fameuse partie. »

Hikaru se releva en faisant une petite boue boudeuse, celle qu'il arborait quand il reconnaissait que le brun avait raison.

« Alors, on prend notre bain ensemble » déclara Hikaru.

***

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la bijouterie que Hikaru leur avait indiquée pour s'adresser au joaillier.

« Excusez-moi, je viens récupérer un bijou préparé pour Hikaru Shindô. » déclara la femme aux cheveux châtains.

Le vendeur au comptoir d'un certain âge fit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit.

« Ah oui, une belle œuvre, très originale ! Je viens de la terminer. »

Il alla chercher un collier semblable à celui qu'Hikaru avait offert à Akira pour son anniversaire et le tendit à la mère d'Hikaru.

« Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour préparer les deux colliers. Mais l'autre a été déjà récupéré il y a deux jours. J'avoue avoir été sceptique lorsque ce jeune homme m'a présenté son idée mais ce fut un réel plaisir de participer à sa confection.. Je crois même que ce modèle pourrait faire des envieux.

Je vous remercie beaucoup, au revoir. »

Akiko Tôya contempla avec émerveillement le collier.

« Je ne pensais pas Hikaru-kun aussi romantique dit-elle

A vrai dire, moi non plus répliqua la mère du concerné. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour change les hommes et peut déplacer des montagnes ? » dit-elle de façon espiègle

Elles continuèrent de marcher mais la jeune femme brune ne pouvait se départir de son air inquiet, ce que l'autre femme remarqua.

« Qu'y a-t-il, tu as l'air bien inquiète !

Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seuls à la maison. Si mon mari l'apprend, il sera furieux »

Mitsuko Shindô eut un petit soupir en se retournant vers son amie.

« Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas à mon avis. Vous aurez beau surveiller leurs rencontres, à un moment si on étouffe trop les enfants, ils souhaitent s'échapper et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que vous souhaitez.

Mais ils sont si jeunes, comment peuvent-ils avoir autant de foi dans ce qu'ils ressentent. Qui nous dit que dans à peine deux jours tout cela ne volera pas en éclat et qu'ils regretteront d'avoir fait _cela _si tôt ?

Il est sûr que cela peut arriver mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours les protéger de tout. J'aime Hikaru de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de respecter ses choix et de l'encourager de mon mieux. Les erreurs sont aussi faites pour que les personnes grandissent, deviennent plus matures. Mais il est certain que même en étant conscient de tout cela, en tant que mères, cela ne nous empêchera pas toujours d'être inquiètes. »

Akiko réfléchit à ces paroles tandis qu'elles continuaient à marcher. Et elle se rendit compte que Mitsuko avait raison, qu'elle n'avait peut être pas fait le bon choix en suivant de manière aveugle l'opinion de son mari et qu'elle devrait peut être beaucoup plus encourager Akira.

« Merci beaucoup Mitsuko-san, je crois que tu as raison. »

***

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, elles trouvèrent Akira et Hikaru devant le go-ban. Akiko regarda attentivement son fils comme pour déceler un changement dans son apparence mais ne trouva que son air sérieux habituel.

Elles s'assirent à côté des joueurs pour mieux observer la partie.

« Vous pouvez dire qui gagne ? murmura Mitsuko à Akiko

Les pierres blanches et noires délimitent chacune un territoire. C'est donc celui qui a le plus grand territoire qui gagne. Je dirai alors qu'Akira a un léger avantage.

Hmm je vois. Mais ça m'a l'air vraiment très complexe.

Ca le devient quand on acquiert de plus en plus de techniques mais le principe en lui-même est assez simple. » la rassura la brune.

Néanmoins, quelques coups plus tard, Akiko fut surprise de voir que son fils s'inclinait en signe d'abandon. Ils se saluèrent pour se remercier puis Hikaru leva le bras en signe de victoire.

Akira arborait à présent un air presque fâché, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

« Ne prends pas non plus la grosse tête, cela ne veut pas dire que tu me talonnes de près »

Hikaru lui tira la langue en traitant Akira de mauvais perdant.

Sentant qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater, la mère d'Hikaru s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre le collier.

« Ah merci maman ! » dit-il en attachant la chaîne autour de son cou.

Il reporta son regard sur Akira qui semblait stupéfait.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si on avait tous les deux le même, c'est comme un signe de notre engagement l'un envers l'autre »

Tout en disant cela, il entrelaça leurs doigts sous le regard ému des deux jeunes femmes.

***

C'était une tout autre situation que celle entre Ko Yongha et les parents de Yashiro.

Ils avaient beau être polis les uns envers les autres, une certaine tension régnait dans la pièce comme si chacun de ses occupants avait peur de faire un mauvais pas.

Les parents de Yashiro avaient été heureux d'apprendre que Ko Yongha continuait ses études à l'université bien que très pris par sa carrière dans le go.

Néanmoins, quand ils le prirent à titre d'exemple pour faire comprendre que le go ne pouvait être qu'une distraction, cela irrita le coréen.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'étudie à l'université que je considère le go comme un simple jeu. Il s'agit de ma passion, de ma vie ! » dit-il en essayant de ne pas s'emporter.

Les parents de Yashiro semblèrent comprendre qu'ils avaient commis une erreur et s'excusèrent, gênés.

« Mais pourquoi continuez-vous vos études alors ?

-Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'un bon parcours universitaire peut aussi m'être utile. Et cela me plairait aussi d'être professeur dans un établissement et de pouvoir créer et apprendre le go à de nombreux élèves. »

Yashiro regarda le coréen avec tendresse et admiration. Il trouvait que pour l'instant, son petit ami se comportait d'une manière exemplaire avec ses parents. Il fut encore plus surpris et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine quand Ko Yongha prit l'initiative de ramener la conversation à lui.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous auriez préféré que Yashiro continue ses études plutôt que de se consacrer au go, je ne pourrai vous en blâmer, mais je pense que vous devriez au moins voir quel est son niveau avant de tenir ces propos. Yashiro est un joueur vraiment exceptionnel, il a de l'avenir. Néanmoins, tout son potentiel n'est pas encore dévoilé. Et je pense que cela est dû au fait que vous soyez contre sa passion, que vous ne l'encouragiez pas assez. »

Alors là, Yashiro en resta bouché bée. Ko Yongha et lui avaient plutôt l'habitude de se disputer après chaque partie de go, le coréen maugréant souvent sur les initiatives dangereuses du japonais. Il n'avait jamais reconnu de manière aussi explicite son talent et surtout jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse le faire devant témoins et encore moins ses parents.

Lesdits parents semblèrent tout aussi surpris et encore gênés devant ce garçon qui osait dire franchement ce qu'il pensait. Néanmoins, s'ils avaient pu douter des sentiments de l'étranger envers leur fils à cause de son attitude détachée, cette déclaration ne pouvait que les rassurer.

Ce fut le père de Yashiro qui prit la parole.

« Vous êtes bien courageux pour dire cela de but en blanc. La franchise et l'audace sont deux qualités que nous apprécions. Il est peut être vrai que nous avons été bornés et que nous n'avons pas reconnu Yashiro à sa juste valeur mais ne doutez jamais que nous n'ayons voulu que son bonheur. Je suis aussi fier de voir qu'il a pu vouloir s'affranchir de notre opinion, de notre estime pour suivre la voie qu'il s'était choisi et c'est ce qu'il a fait encore en vous choisissant pour compagnon. »

Et il se tourna vers son fils

« Ta mère et moi espérons vraiment que tu évolueras le plus loin possible dans le monde du go. Nous en sommes d'ailleurs persuadés. Je suis fier de toi, fils. »

Yashiro ne sut pas quoi dire et laissa échapper des larmes à ces mots qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis des années.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Deux ans plus tard

La vie reprenait son cours normal entre parties pédagogiques, tournois de l'Oteai, les différentes rencontres pour gagner des titres.

Hikaru et Akira faisaient progressivement leur chemin dans le monde professionnel du go, suscitant à la fois admiration, envie, frustration. Ils étaient bel et bien reconnus comme les étoiles montantes du go qui étaient talonnés par un troisième talent Yashiro. Il pouvait sembler à leur entourage que leur destin était tracé autant professionnellement que dans leur vie privée et familiale.

Akiko Tôya soutenue par la mère d'Hikaru défendait la relation de leurs fils face à l'ex-Meijin qui était alors bien obligé de laisser Akira voler de ses propres ailes. Les parents de Yashiro, eux, découvraient avec surprise le nouveau sentiment de fierté procuré par la réussite de leur fis.

Néanmoins, la vie tout comme le ciel n'est jamais sans nuages, particulièrement pour ceux à qui la vie semble sourire le plus. Tout bascula cet été lors d'un appel téléphonique.

****

Cet été là

Akira et Hikaru revenaient d'un stage au cours à Hokkaido duquel ils avaient mené plusieurs parties pédagogiques de go. Ils rentraient plutôt exténués à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis un an et avaient décidé de jouer une partie après s'être rafraichis et reposés un peu.

Leur cohabitation était toujours ponctuée de disputes sans cela ne dégénère jamais trop. Akira, de jour en jour, voyait son respect envers le joueur qu'était Shindô se renforcer, et ce respect ne faisait qu'alimenter l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. De son côté, Hikaru avait gagné en maturité, s'énervait moins souvent et pourchassait Akira avec autant de vigueur que lorsque ce dernier l'avait entraîné derrière lui. Il le rattrapait peu à peu, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux et certainement viendrait aussi le jour où il dépasserait le fils de l'ex-Meijin.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur partie accordant la victoire à Akira, le téléphone portable d'Hikaru sonna.

« Allo Waya c'est toi ? Oui je suis chez moi, pourquoi ? »

Akira voyait Hikaru pâlir au fur et à mesure que la conversation se poursuivait. Ce dernier avait déjà délaissé le rangement des pierres et allumait avec fébrilité son ordinateur. Akira, inquiet se rapprocha pour savoir ce qui se passait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que sur la liste des joueurs de go en ligne figurait celui de Sai qui venait de terminer une partie contre Waya.

Il entendait à présent la voix du brun crier au téléphone

« Je t'assure que c'est le vrai. Il m'a battu à plat de couture, puis je l'ai observé pendant deux mois je te rappelle, je sais comment il joue. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu veux. »

Et en effet, c'était bien cela que comptait faire Hikaru. Il proposa une partie à Sai et dès le commencement ressentit la pression familière qu'exerçait Sai sur les meilleurs joueurs, celle qui démontrait la longue expérience de son adversaire. Cette façon de jouer ancienne couplée à des joseki actuels ne pouvait être imitée.

Hikaru perdit la partie mais il n'en avait cure. Sai était de retour, Sai était vivant étaient les seules pensées qui l'assaillaient. Une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit.

Sai : Tu as encore progressé Hikaru !

Hikaru : Sai, où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu il y a quatre ans ?

Sai : C'est assez compliqué, il faudrait que je puisse t'en parler face à face.

Hikaru : Mais comment es-tu revenu ?

Sai : Je me trouve en Amérique, je communique avec 'une jeune fille de ton âge. Elle s'appelle Miki. Son père est japonais et sa mère américaine.

Sai : (Miki) ; Je suis une joueuse de go avec un niveau assez moyen. Sai m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Hikaru. Je dois aller voir mon père la semaine prochaine. Il habite à Tokyo.

Hikaru : Il faut absolument que l'on se voit. A la semaine prochaine. Sai, tu ne peux imaginer combien je suis heureux

Sai : Si Hikaru parce que je le suis aussi

Fin de conversation

Akira regardait les larmes s'écouler sur les joues du blond. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Tu te rends compte Akira, Sai est revenu !! Je n'arrive pas à y croire

Malgré le fait qu'Akira soit heureux pour Hikaru, sa mine était plutôt sombre.

« Hikaru, je crois que tant que Sai n'aura pas trouvé un vrai corps, ou un corps dans lequel son esprit sera vraiment en communion sans avoir besoin d'un intermédiaire, son esprit continuera à errer entre les deux mondes.

-Je trouverai donc une solution pour qu'il puisse jouer par lui-même. On en parlera la semaine prochaine

- Tu as oublié ? La semaine prochaine, nous participons à la ligue Meijin et nous avons des obligations chaque jour.

- J'ai retrouvé Sai. Il est hors de question que je fasse la même erreur et que je le laisse tomber à nouveau

-Tu sacrifierais ta carrière pour aider Sai même si cela est peut être perdu d'avance. Tu abandonnerais le go, tu m'abandonnerais pendant des mois, des années s'il le fallait dans ce but ? »

Le regard d'Hikaru était déterminé et sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il répondit

« Oui je serais prêt à le faire »

_Voilà la première partie se finit sur ce chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres. Deuxième partie : Between Sai and Me où Hikaru se retrouve partagé entre deux vies, deux amours différents. J'espère vraiment que la première partie vous a plu et que la seconde vous plaira aussi. J'essaierai de ne pas oublier les autres personnages qui seront surtout là pour soutenir le couple principal Akira x Hikaru. _


End file.
